Seven Days
by JuneBug10
Summary: Annabeth, Percy, Chiron, Mr. D, Leo, Jason, and Piper belong to Rick Riordan. The rest belong to me. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Audrey's P.O.V  
After all that, me and my friends made it to Camp-Half Blood in one piece. I couldn't stop smiling. "YAAAAAAHOOOOOOO!" I rolled down the green patches of grass and landed right in front of a centaur. "Well here's an exciting one." I straightened myself up and cleared my voice. "My name is Audrey Williams, and I suppose you are Chiron?" "I certianly am." I heard John shouting for me. "Audrey! Don't leave me like that I was worried you got hurt or something!" He looked up. "Oh, hey Chiron." "John, I think she can take care of herself. Can't you Audrey?" I saluted him. "Yes sir!" As the rest of my friends came down Chiron showed us around the camp and John gave extra details. As soon as we finished John took me to the beach. I kicked my shoes off and he did the same. John splashed into the water while I stood there motionless. "What's wrong?" I actually saw something in the sky. All I said was, "Run!" Luckily John wasn't one of those stupid boys who asked questions, he did exactly what I said... Fast.  
When we got to Chiron, he didn't look happy. The first thing he did was scold John. "Do you know what would've happened if she actually went into the ocean?!" John looked down in shame, then looked up in fury, and walked away. Chiron held my shoulder to stop me from following him. "Don't. He's had a lot of troubles since you got seperated. He lost someone who he thought would be there forever." I looked up at Chiron, then looked in the direction John ran. Dark rain clouds were passing overheadblocking the sun's light. "You better join Annabeth in your bunk. Rain's going to poor down any minute now." Chiron walked away.  
First, I had to get my shoes, so I ran toward the beach as fast as I could. As soon as I picked my shoes up, I looked out at the ocean. It was calm in a thunderstorm. I knew John was there, so I did a very stupid thing. I dove into the water. The water felt cold against my skin. I opened my eyes and paddled around a bit, then I found John sitting in a underwater tunnel, his head resting on his knees. As I was about to get some air, something rumbled, and a huge boulder came crashing down where I was. I tried to swim out of the way, but I wasn't very fast and my foot got caught on the boulder. I tried to pull my foot out, but it was no use. Slowly I fainted as the ocean swirled around me.  
John's P.O.V  
I was so upset that I just swam away to my secret spot that I used to share with her. It was all my fault that she disappeared. If I was careful enough, I could've saved her. Hades made a deal with me, but I didn't belive him until now. She's so different though. She doesn't remeber everything we did together. Moments later I heard crumbling, then a giant splash, and a thud. I came out to see what had happened, and there, I saw her, lying motionlessly on the ocean floor. I knew she couldn't breathe in water even though I could, and I would get some help, but then, I might lose her again. I decided that she mattered most, so I swam down to her and. (Um guys. I don't want to write it but I think you know what he's going to do. Clue: K I S S) Her eyes fluttered open and she motioned me to help pull her foot out. I pulled the edge of the boulder up as far as I could, but when Audrey got out, I felt bad for it because her foot had a deep scratch and blood was coming out of it. When we got to the suface the sun was setting and everybody shined their flashlights in our faces. They started mumbling and whispering things. "I can explain, but first help Audrey." Everyone gasped at her bleeding foot. Some others said, "It's a curse!", but before they could do anything she collasped on the sand.  
Audrey's P.O.V  
I woke up. John was asleep at the foot of the bed. Not to disturb him, I slowly got out of bed and went towards the closet. After I got my clothes changed, I snuck outside. I headed toward Half-Blood Hill and watched the sunrise as I heard people heading for breakfast. I heard a familier voice, three actually. It was Micah, Eugene, and Eric! "Audrey! Is that you?!" I came down the hill. "Micah! Eugene! Eric! I thought Hades needed you guys!" Micah scratched his head. "Dad found new assistants. He brought us here." Annabeth waved over to us. "Guys! You gonna miss breakfast or what?!" I waved back and followed them. I remebered John. "Percy? Can you wake John? He's in the Big House." He winked at Annabeth. "Be back wise girl." I sat down next to Makenna and Leo at breakfast. I had pancakes with Strawberry Lemonade, while Makenna had Pepperoni Pizza and Spanish Lemonade. "You just love Spanish Lemonade, don't you?" She shrugged with a smile.  
A few hours later, Chiron joined us together to play capture the flag. That when Chiron announced a new person.


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey's P.O.V

When I heard David's name, I felt like punching him to the ground and beating him up, but I didn't do it. Here's the truth. David, was my former boyfriend. Chiron called out team members. Makenna and I were on the Blue Team with the Athena and Hephaestus Cabin, while David was on the Red team with the Ares Cabin.

I was with Makenna, guarding the flag. Just standing there with my spear was boring at first, but I got used to it. "You know Audrey, if you're interested in sword fighting, I can try to teach you my special move." I lightened up. "Really?" She nodded and looked around. Suddenly, she looked alert. Right away, I held out my spear, ready to attack. I heard a rustle in the bushes, then a crash of a tree. I charged toward that area and crashed into somebody. When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the ground with David holding his dagger at my neck. He smirked. "Remember this?" He was talking about when we first met. I gasped for air. "Yeah. Remeber this?" I kicked his legs and he fell on the ground, then I picked up his dagger and pointed it at his chest. This time, I smirked at him. Makenna rushed over just in time. "I called for Annabeth and Piper to take my place." She looked at David, then at me. "Seems we got a special prisoner." I nodded.

We took him to this place we called "jail". Makenna guarded behind a rock, and I stood near the entrance. David just sat down and murmured. "Clarisse will find me you know." I felt like exploding. "WILL YOU JUST PIPE DOWN!?" Then, Clarisse and afew Ares kids popped into view. I held my spear tight. but then realized that spears weren't good for close up attacks, so I threw it into the water. Clarisse rolled her eyes, or that's what I think she did. "You are so stupid. You, threw your only weapon, into the water. You, are doomed." I pulled out my notepad and scribbled a sword, afterwards, I closed it, ready to press that button. "Not quite." Pressing the center button, my notepad turned into a duel sword. The smart ones stayed back, but the stupid ones attacked. When I found out David escaped, I ran like crazy. Then I hid in the bushes. I felt someone touch me and I thought it was David, so I knocked him down, only to find John. "Oops, sorry John." I looked up and found David. "You are so dead" I went after him and knocked him down. David closed his eyes. "Kill me already." I held up my sword, then dropped it in the grass. "Why'd you have to be so cute." I slapped him so hard that he fainted and had a red mark on his face. John stood there paralyzed. "C'mon!" I grabbed him by the arm and went tunneling through the trees to the other team's flag.

Pecry got there before us and grabbed the flag. I gave him a hi-five and we ran down as fast as we could. Clarisse got in the way, again. You can't miss her at all. She is actually about a foot taller than Percy. I think she smirked. "You guys are dead meat." She swung her sword at us, but we easily jumped out of the way. Percy held Riptide tight in his hand. "Is that all you got?!" I think Clarisse looked around. Seriously, I can't tell what she's doing with that giant armor on. She swung her sword at a tree and it nearly crashed on Percy. Annabeth came just in time to save him.  
"Gotta be careful Seaweed Brain."  
Percy gave her a funny look. Then I shouted at them. "Uh, guys!?" A giant branch had almost fell on them. Annabeth stared at it wide eyed. "C'mon Wise Girl." Percy pulled her out of the way and Annabeth got back into action. Right as we were about to attack, Clarisse stood still, alarmed. Then she turned back. "I'd give you luck but, I better keep it for myself." She started running towards her teammates. First, we were confused, but exactly a second later, hellhounds came into view. Annabeth breathed a sigh of frustration. "Why do hellhounds always come up when there's a new person on Capture the Flag!" I got a little nervous and talked in a small voice. "Umm... To kill us?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and the first hellhound attacked.


	3. Chapter 3

Audrey's P.O.V

The hellhounds backed us up on a cliff. Percy and Annabeth were in front of me slashing away at them, while I was at the edge, legs shaking, and deciding to jump or not. The smallest of the hellhounds was only as small as a average dog. It was a puppy. I remebered the rubber bone I kept in my bag. I dropped it not very far from where I was standing. Immediatly it pounced towards it and chewed it outrageously. I patted him on the head and he licked my hand with his rough tounge. I kinda had my way with animals, even the evil ones. I paid attention to the hellhounds again. There were five hellhounds remaining. I fought three of them. Annabeth was nearly beaten and made a bad choice by charging. Both hellhounds attacked leaving her with a bloody gash on her leg. She leaned against a rock, while Percy came into action and swiped at the one who bit her. Only one left. Annabeth groaned in pain. "Percy! Get Annabeth to the Big House! I'll take this one." He looked at me like I was crazy, but he understood and took Annabeth away. I faced the last one which was bigger than the others, and much uglier too. It growled at me and pounced. I was knocked down with the hellhound on top of me, but I had a very easy trick. Right when it pounced up in the air to attack, I used my sword to aim for its chest. Right away the hellhound disinegrated and disappeared.

I started walking back and headed towards the Big House. When I entered the room Annabeth was in, everyone gasped. I looked down to my right, and standing right there, was the hellhound puppy. "Aww. Hey little guy. Guess you followed me form all the way over there huh?" Percy got up from where Annabeth was. "Audrey, that thing has to be killed." He said thing, like it was something terrible. That's when Chiron stepped in. Immediatly he faced me, and the hellhound. "Audrey, why have you brought that hellhound here?" I held the puppy in my arms. "Chiron, he's harmless. He has no one to take care of him o-or anything." Chiron sighed. "I shall have a meeting at the campfire to decide. Until then, you'll be taking care of it." I looked down at the puppy. "Chiron. It's a boy, and his name is Lorcan, which means, little fierce one."

It was time to huddle around the big campfire. Nobody would sit next to me except for Annabeth, Percy, Tyson, and John. everyone else avoided me like I was some disease or virus, but that wouldn't change my mind about Lorcan. While Mr. D, A.K.A, Dionysus, said extra annoncments, Lorcan looked at me and whimpered. I had to whisper to him. "Are you hungry?" He panted. I suspected that was a yes and gave him the graham crackers I didn't like. He quietly nibbled and swallowed. them just as Mr. D mentioned us. "Just to mention, but Audrey has brought a hellhound puppy here, saying she has tamed it." There were all lot of whispers and murmers in the crowd. "Chiron would like us to vote and choose if this, thing, should stay or leave." There were more murmurs in the crowd, and then a boy from the Ares Cabin yelled. "OUT! OUT WITH THE BEAST!" Then the whole cabin started saying the same. A lot of the other cabins joined in while others were silent. Mr. D quieted the crowd with a large grin on his face. "Then it is decided. The creature is banished, never to come back." I stood in outrage. "What?! H-how could you banish him?!" Mr. D eyed me. "Of course he'll have to go. More than half the camp wants him gone." Tears formed at my eyes. "W-well... THEN I'M BANISHED TOO! I WON'T COME BACK FOR GOOD!" Mr. D shrugged and all was silent. I started walking to the Athena Cabin when voices stopped me. "WAIT!" I looked back. It was, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Makenna, Leo, and John. They all looked worried and suprised, but Annabeth spoke up. "You aren't really leaving... Are you?" Ighed and looked away. "It's better if I leave, isn't it? I mean, Lorcan won't come back looking for me, I'll get you guys into less trouble, and I never get to go on quests anyway." I started walking again. "I'm taking Minerva with me. I'll iris-message you of there is any trouble."


End file.
